The Untold by:ScarletteRose9999
by ScarletteRose9999
Summary: You live your life normally...but what happens when everything changes and your forced to live with not just any vampire but a cold vampire prince


**KIDNAPPED**

I hear a loud beeping noise that interrupts my sleep and l groan, rolling over and hitting the alarm clock but it is just out of reach so l open my eyes and get up to turn it off. It`s 6:30 am l roll my eyes and turn it off as the home phone start ringing i grab it " hello?" i ask in a sleepy tone.

"Hey sweaty can you do me a favor and stop by the store on your way home from school i am going to be late tonight" my mom says quickly "sure" i mumble "great! The moneys on the counter the list ids beside it, love you Scarlette" she says then hangs up. I put the phone back on the charger and get dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain black T-shirt with a also black sweater on top. I grab my combat boots and pull them on, I go into the bathroom brush my long red hair. Then i put a light grey eye shadow on my eyes adding black eyeliner and mascara, which makes by dark blue eyes pop and my skin look even paler than normal.

Satisfied with my look and knowing i have plenty of time before i have to leave for school i go downstairs and into the piano room where there in the middle of the room sits a grand piano,i start to play when your gone by Avril Lavigne and next i know its 7:00 am. I get up grab my back pack the list and money then leave locking the door behind me.

I start walking down the street and i take the short cut that crosses through the field, I felt like someone was watching me so i turned around. No one was there so i turned back around and kept walking until someone grabs me one hand around my waist holding my arm down and the other is holding a damp cloth to my face. I try to fight but my body will not allow it and i feel myself slipping into a deep sleep, the last thing i heard was "sleep well princess" and im out.

when i wake up im on the floor of a very large room i sit up and a girl walks in " get up! We are going to be late damn Adam used to much chlorophyll we need to get you ready!" She shouts and grabs me hauling me to my feet and dragging me out of the room and up 6 flights of stairs. She had long curly brown hair that came to her mid back and and fair skin dark brown eyes and was slightly taller than me her eyes were dark brown. She brought me into a large room touched up my eyes then brought me over to changing stalls " put this dress on" she tells me handing me a dress "whats going to happen to me?" i ask softly she looks at me with sad eyes "I don`t know" she said and walks away.

I go into the change stall and put on the floor length strapless black dress i look in the full length mirror and see i look amazing but i don't care, i walk out and the same girl takes me by the wrist and hauls me towards a large curtain. " Go out on the stage and just stand there that's as simple as it gets" she says as i hear screeching from the other side of the curtain, my heart starts racing in my chest but i nod " our next girl is Scarlette Jones!' A mans voice shouts through a microphone, the girl shoves me through the certain and i slowly walk to the middle of the stage looking around.

There were hundreds of beautiful pale people standing in the crowd there were no flaws to them they were all stunning, kind of what you'd expect a god to look like. They all stared at me smiling and i felt uneasy '_don't judge a book by its cover'_ I think to myself "Well isn't she beautiful ladies and gentlemen!?" A man shouts I look over at him and he is dressed as an auction announcer '_but that isn't possible what would he possibly be auctioning off to these people? And why am I up here?!" _I think to myself

"Scarlette is a wonderful cheery girl who is hard working and obedient, she is 16 and she is quite a hard worker!" He shouts " Lets start the bid at 25,000$!" He shouts again and i take in a sharp breath as i realize im the one being auctioned off! I want to run but i cant so i start looking for a way out I hadn't even heard all the bids till everyone was on there feet and a man shouts over them with a deep voice that roars across the room "6,500,000 dollars!" Everyone turns to see who mad that bid and when he steps forward everyone shuts up immediately they all watch him with fear clear on there faces, but he isnt watching them he was watching me with bright blue eyes.

His black hair fell across his face covering his left eye he wore a black shirt with the three top buttons undone showing part of his pale chest with black jeans and a long black coat that could fit two people in hanging loosely off his shoulders his red lips were in a sort of smile and his pale face made him look even hotter.

No one made a sound until the auctions man spoke again " SOLD TO PRINCE DOMINIC!" He shouts and i jump which makes the prince chuckle, a tall muscular man comes on the stage and grabs my arms tightly and i wince in pain as he drags me down the steps and right to you. Before handing me over to the prince he sticks out his hand for the money, "you better not have harmed her" Dominic says coolly as he hands the man the money "or else" he says calmly and the large guy shoves me into the prince. Dominic catches me and stands me up straight "I-I`m sorry" I say quietly "follow me" he orders and turns his back on me and walks towards an exit me following right on his heels.

We go outside the sun is setting I look around trying to figure out where i am but there`s only roads and trees I see there is an old fashioned carriage with horses and everything, a man holding the door open and Dominic had just got in "come now little one" he says in a low voice and I do as he says just before I get in the man holding the door gives me a sad look. When I`m sitting inside the carriage he shuts the door and shakes his head as he takes his place at the reins.

I look out the window as we starts moving then Dominic clears his throat and I turn my head fast in his direction to see him smiling " prince Dominic" he says and sticks out his hand for me to shake. I look down at his hand to see claws come out where his finger nails just were, my eyes widen and I take in a sharp breath then hold it until they retract and I slowly reach out to shake his hand. Then quickly pull it back "your extremely cold for a human..." he says eyeing me and I try to hide the fact that im freezing and he smiles grabs his over sized coat and opens it up "come here" he says it sweetly as if i were his child "i-im fine really" I say quietly his expression darkens a little and his eyes turn a dark black "come here Scarlette " he says sternly and i do as he says. Dominic wraps his arm around me covering my entire body with his warm coat as he holds me tightly as if to protect me from something. I feel myself falling asleep and I put my head against his chest then lift it again "im sorry prince" I say in a small voice he chuckles, "that`s quite alright you should sleep it is a long ride back" he says in a sweet tone and i relax against him putting my head back down and falling asleep. I feel Dominic kiss my head and I cant help but smile.

After a while Dominic shook me "wake up little one, were here" he says softly. I open my eyes sit up and look out the window to see my new home...


End file.
